


Our Spot on the Roof

by TheCuddleMonster



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuddleMonster/pseuds/TheCuddleMonster
Summary: The war is over and Adora finds Catra in their spot on the roof.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Our Spot on the Roof

Adora pulls herself onto the highest peak of the Fright Zone. It's just a roof on a particularly tall structure that no one lacking a death wish would try to climb. So naturally, Catra had discovered it when she was only a kitten. Of course, Adora discovered it soon thereafter when her distressed yowling had woken half the Fright Zone when she'd become too frightened to come down. Adora went up to save her. 

It didn't save either of them from the punishment Shadow Weaver doled out once they were back on the ground. Eight weeks of janitorial detail. It felt like a brutal punishment but it had a negligible effect on keeping Catra from climbing up whenever she got half a chance.

Adora always followed her up albeit far less gracefully. 

At the time, it felt like the most magical place in all of Etheria.

Though now she thinks it may have had less to do with the abandoned old roof and more to do with the pretty girl she often sought to accompany. 

"Hey." Her legs hang limply over the side swinging slowly. Melog lifts its head from where it rests in Catra's lap to meow happily at her arrival but then otherwise doesn't move. "Done with your meetings?”

"No...well someone had a truly concerning amount of booze in the kitchens and Mermista found it so yes the meetings are over for today." 

Catra scoffs. "Sounds fun." 

"Do you want to join them?" 

"I think I need a minute." 

Adora sits next to her on the open ledge close enough to feel the heat from Catra's body but not quite touching her. 

"You don't have to stay here. They'll probably be missing you." 

Adora watches as the breeze tussles her hair and musses her fur. When they were children she would run her fingers through her coat for hours at night relishing in the softness. She wants to do the same now.

"Well if I go back down then...I'd be missing you." 

Catra looks at her then. Her eyes had been so cold for so long. Sharp and empty and cold. It had been difficult, painful even, looking into them searching for Catra, the girl she knew, and finding nothing. 

Looking at her now feels like looking back in time. Piercing and warm and soft. 

"I thought about you a lot on Prime's ship." She looks back to the horizon. "For a really long time, my memories of you started and ended in Thaymor. On that day. If I thought back any further or about anything that happened after I started to realize...something. I didn't know what but it felt like a pit in my stomach. I felt it dripping like cold water down my spine." 

She looks pensive when she stops but after a long beat, Adora thinks she might not say more. 

"On Prime's ship, there was nothing. Every hallway was a dead end. Every room was a void. Every window was a hollow reflection. I had nothing left and all I could think about was the only thing I've ever had. I missed you. I missed you whenever we fought as kids and spent the day not talking and I missed you every minute of every day that I chose to stay in the Horde. But it was too late to fix any of that. So I decided that the very least I could do was tell you that I let myself realize what that feeling was. That feeling I had from the minute I turned away was regret. I knew I made a mistake. I made a huge mistake and I did again at the portal, and when I left you in camp and every single day I decided to hurt you was better than feeling hurt myself." 

"Catra."

"I'm so sorry, Adora. I'm sorry." 

"I forgive you, Catra."

"I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you. You should have left me with Prime. And at the Heart you should have laughed in my face. I don't-" 

"Catra, stop. Please. You don't have to punish yourself. I have missed you so much and having you back in my life watching you grow so much has meant the world to me. I always wanted you with me." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes."

Catra smiles softly and Adora's heart aches then just about stops when her eyes close for a long blink. 

When she opens them again Adora wraps her arms around her. With Catra pressed so tightly against her she can feel the vibrations of Catra's purring. She rests her chin on the top of her head and sighs content. 

"Can you tell me again?" 

"Hm? Which part." 

Catra hooks her foot around Adora's where they still hang over the edge so every part of their body is touching. When she whispers it's so quiet Adora almost can't hear her even though she can feel the warmth of her breath on her neck. 

"Tell me you love me." 

Adora pulls away by the smallest margin, only just enough to look at her face. She strokes the tufts on her cheeks and wipes away the few tears that have pooled in Catra's dazzling eyes. 

"Catra Applesause Meowmeow, I love you. So much." 

Catra rolls her eyes for show but can't fight the smile for longer than a moment "I love you too, Adora." She lowers her gaze suddenly looking bashful, "Is it okay if I kiss you again?" 

Adora takes a second to look insufferably smug before leaning in. 

"I can't believe you like me." 

"I don't!" 

"Hey!" Glimmer's irritated voice manifests almost before she does. "You said you'd be right back what the fuck? It's been like half an hour have you been making out this whole time?" 

"No." Adora answers honestly standing before she reaches for Catra's hand to pull her to her feet. "We talked about our feelings for like 2 or 3 minutes first."

Glimmer scowls at Catra, "Bow is so right about you. You are cute." 

Then Catra pushes Glimmer over the edge. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I can't stop thinking about them


End file.
